Firsts
by heyprincess
Summary: It didn't matter if she was first or last or somewhere in-between. Damon/Elena, Stefan/Caroline


**A/N:** So I know I should be updating my other story.. but honestly I've lost all inspiration for it. Sad face. I'm going to put it on hiatus for a while, and hopefully someday complete it. I hope you all enjoy this for now! Delena & Staroline FTW.

* * *

The first time it happened, Damon was completely, totally, outrageously wasted. Lounging on a chair in front of the fireplace, he kept the bourbon flowing, and flowing. And flowing. Then she had entered the room, mouth smeared with blood, tears making mascara-stained tracks down her face.

"Caroline," he remembered smiling lewdly at her. She had only sniffed in response, her head hanging in defeat. Didn't even spare him a glance. Damn, he must be going soft, because the next words that tumbled out of his mouth were "Here, sit. I can tell when someone needs this more than I do." Caroline looked at him then, her watery eyes searching his face for signs that he was only joking with her. When she saw none, she tentatively reached for the glass he held out to her. She grabbed it quickly, downing it in one gulp. Then she had gone straight for the bottle. Damon watched her with something akin to respect as she tilted it to her lips and allowed the amber liquid to flow freely down her throat. It burned on its descent and warmed her insides, and she felt better than she had since this all began.

"You tried to kill me," she commented nonchalantly a few minutes later, while reading the label on the bottle of liquor.

"Yep," he drawled, just as casually. The next couple moments were a blurry mess in her mind – all she remembered was shattered glass on the dark oak flooring followed by Damon's hungry lips on hers as she straddled his waist. It was angry, and it was passionate, and it was just what she needed. To forget. Mind-numbing revenge sex. He paused for a moment, pulling his lips from hers, and she mumbled nonsensical words of confusion. "Shut up," he rolled his eyes at her, blatantly annoyed. "Seems to me we need some room, _Caroline_." With that he swiped an arm over the coffee table, sending various magazines, glasses and knick-knacks tumbling to the ground. He sat on the edge and she practically pounced on him, knocking him backwards with the force.

"Get rid of your damn clothing," he breathed out angrily between liplocks.

"Maybe if you were the slightest bit more _capable_," she bit his bottom lip roughly, drawing blood. He hissed through his teeth, and flipped her over, slamming her down on the coffee table. But still, she obliged, and the articles of clothing on the floor piled up quickly. "Couldn't do _this_ if you killed me, could you?" she ground herself up against the growing bulge in his pants, and his eyes clouded over with lust.

"Believe me, you're not the only girl I could be here with right now," his over-active eyebrows rose up and down suggestively.

"Too bad the only one you want wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole. No matter the fact that it would have to be over your brother's dead body," Caroline growled. Damon vamped out at that, and his hand clamped down over her throat, causing strangled breathing from the blonde.

"I thought you wanted to stay _alive, _Care Bear." He crushed her windpipe further, smiling wickedly at her as she choked under his hold.

"That's not gonna kill me," she breathed out raggedly.

"True, but it'll damn well hurt, won't it?" his smirk grew wider, and she glared at him as her eyes teared up. "Exactly," he hissed. "So don't test me." With that, he released his hold on her neck, and she flew backwards, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Just fuck me, damn it," she groaned, lunging forwards at him once more.

"Only if you're a good girl," the mischievous glint in his eyes returned as he dodged her, making her mewl in protest.

"But I'm bad – very, very bad," she panted. He tilted his head to one side, a cheshire grin on his lips.

"Guess we'll have to change that, won't we?" The next morning, they both vowed to forget it had ever happened. "A moment of weakness. On both our parts," he had said.

* * *

The second time it happened, they chalked it up to an empty house and Caroline being disowned by her own mother.

"Elena," he moaned in the midst of their escapade, and she had laughed out loud, her first real laugh in days.

"Classy," she chided him. For the first time in, well – ever, a blush had spread across his pale cheeks. It disappeared in milliseconds, but she had seen it. He knew that, so he fucked her harder. Walking was a real treat for her the next day. She was moody and upset and in pain, and Stefan had given her strange looks. Damon had only smirked.

"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked later, after pulling her aside. She smiled a fake, bright smile.

"Peachy," she winked.

"Doesn't look it," he said quietly, concern lacing his tone.

"What does it look like then?" she challenged him, defiant.

"I don't know," he said softly. "That's why I'm asking. It looks like-"

"It looks like you got _laid_," Damon yelled from the kitchen, obviously having overheard.

"Only if she wanted to rip the guys throat clean out," Stefan shook his head, watching Caroline's features closely. She took deep breaths. Don't kill Damon had become her recent mantra.

"Not if she was sleeping with a certain _vampire_," Damon winked. "Right Care?"When Caroline turned beet red, Stefan turned white.

"No way," he breathed out, shocked. This was definitely an elaborate prank. "_Him_?" She looked down at the floor, surprised by his obvious disapproval. But then again, he disapproved everything his brother did. Including her, apparently.

"It was just a one time thing," she protested.

"Yeah, the first time, maybe," Damon laughed emotionlessly. Stefan had his brother pinned against the wall in seconds.

"You leave Caroline alone," his voice was menacing. "She is a wonderful, caring, compassionate person, and I'd like to keep her that way. Prolonged exposure to you would only serve to defeat the purpose."

"Oh, I'm sorry, and your girlfriend is who again?" Damon smiled, throwing Stefan to the opposite wall with no effort at all. "Let her screw who she wishes, brother dearest." Stefan stood up slowly and wiped himself off, before leaving wordlessly. Caroline continued to study her shoes.

* * *

The fourteenth time it happened, they got caught. A bad run-in with Matt had Caroline speeding into Damon's open arms. "They don't stay empty for long," he would remind her every time she came to him.

"Yeah, because I've seen you with so many other girls," she'd reply, smirking. It was his smirk, he realized one day.

"I wouldn't go giving yourself any credit for that, you know who it's for." His dig only rolled off her back, and her smirk never wavered.

"So what? I'm still damn amazing," Caroline said smugly. "Don't even deny."

"Man, Stefan's right, I really have worn off on you. That makes me the damn amazing one," Damon rolled on top of her. At her eye roll he grinned cheekily. "Allow me to show you." He winked as her breathing became shallow at the predatory look in his eyes. She needed no convincing. Just because he was be an ass most of the time didn't make him any less beautiful. His cerulean eyes, defined cheek bones and almost-black hair made him look dangerous. Which he was, of course.

"We gotta hook you up with baby brother," Damon said minutes later as he pounded into her. "Someone's gotta spice up his life – you could do wonders, I'm sure. Elena's too good for him."

"Too good, or too _good_?" Caroline asked between moans, not sure if she should be insulted.  
"Both," Damon breathed out. "No offense."

"Fuck you," she attempted to sound angry, but it came out breathy and pleasured.

"Already have. Like twenty times. Get with it."

"Dick."

After they were finished, she asked him to stay for a while. He asked why, and she told him, even though she knew it would make him angry. "Stef and Elena won't be back for a while. She told me they needed some _alone time._"

"Oh god, spare me. Really," he rubbed his face tiredly. "You really know how to shatter all hope slash make me nauseous."

"Sorry," she murmured. Then they both completely froze. The front door had opened. "Get out!" she said hurriedly. "I'd prefer if they _didn't _see you in here. Can't you like, speed back to your room?" she whispered loudly.

"As much as I'd _love_ to streak past the staircase that Elena is currently walking up, I'll pass," he commented sarcastically. "Aaaand she is now walking towards this very room."

"Oh my god, this is not happening. Oh my god," Caroline repeated over and over. "It's just a dream, no way is my best friend slash the oh-man-I-totally-get-why-it's-unrequited love of your undead life going to walk in on us completely naked. Pinch me."

"Okay," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Damn it, Damon!" she yelped out in pain as his fingers dug into her arm. He clapped a hand over her mouth, effectively shushing her. They watched in horror as the doorknob seemed to twist in slow motion, and Elena soon came into view.

"What are you doing Elena?" Stefan's nervous voice drifted up the stairs. He obviously knew what was going on.

"Just checking on Carol-" she trailed off as light filled the room, revealing Caroline looking guilty underneath her sheets. "The better question is, what are _you_ doing?" Elena asked suspiciously. "Other than sitting in your bed. Alone. Naked. This is slightly awkward."

"I'm doing absolutely nothing," Caroline laughed nervously. "Nothing at all."

"I hear things get amplified when you turn. Your absolutely terrible lying skills did, hands down," Elena laughed. The blonde watched wide-eyed as Elena sauntered further into the room, looking around for what she must be hiding. "I mean really, Caroline. Absolutely _terrible_." While listening to her friend speak, Caroline's eyes were darting around the room, looking for any evidence that there had been someone else here. Her gaze landed on a pair of boxers and she inwardly cursed Damon.

"Whose are these?" Elena picked up the boxers, smirking as she spun them around on the tip of her finger playfully. "Knew there had to be a certain _someone._"

"Elena, Caroline and Damon were just-" Stefan explained as he entered the room. His eyes widened when he saw only Caroline. "Uh, nevermind. I don't even know what I'm saying. Yeah," and with that he turned on his heel and walked straight back out.

"What do you mean Dam-" she trailed of as everything fell into place. Her friend's guilty face confirmed her suspicions. "What the fuck, Caroline!" Caroline was in front of her in seconds.

"You will not remember anything," Caroline attempted compulsion, going wonky-eyed trying to make it work.

"You dumbshit," Damon growled, walking out of his closet hiding place. "She wears _vervain,_ obviously." Caroline only snarled at him in response.

"Of course, it all makes sense now. If she didn't _she_ would be the one in your bed, not me." Damon's fangs came out at her last jab, and he had to breathe deeply to keep himself from lunging at her – in a non-sexual way this time. Once his face had cleared, he turned back towards Elena, who looked.. _hurt_. He began guiding her out of the room with his hand on the small of her back.

"Elena," he said quietly. She didn't spare him a glance. "'Lena, I'm sorry," he murmured to her. Caroline was secretly touched.

"Don't touch me," she slapped at his hand, angry beyond belief. "What the hell were you thinking? You think _fucking_ her is going make the pain of Katherine denying her love for you any easier? You're going to get hurt, Damon. People are going to get _hurt_." And just like that, his guard was up again.

"Well I'm glad you're supportive. We'll be sure to invite you to the wedding!" he plastered a smile on his face.

"Elena," Caroline called out, but the brunette sent a dirty look her way as well.

"Leave me alone," she practically spat. "I'd say go screw something, but it seems like you already have." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Damon sat on his chair, swirling his alcoholic choice of the night around in a glass, staring aimlessly into the fireplace. Caroline walked into the room, and felt a strange sense of d_éjà vu_sweep over her. They were suddenly back to the first night all over again, and she felt the strange need to comfort him as he had done her.

"Speak, O Sarcastic One," she broke the silence, hoping her tone was casual. "Tell me the innermost workings of your diabolical brain," Caroline wiggled her fingers around in the air in typical mumbo-jumbo fashion, sinking down onto the couch to sit beside him. All he did was continue to stare at the flames licking against the glass pane. She sighed loudly. "Not gonna make this easy on me, are you?" He shook his head, choosing to remain silent.

"Make what easy on you?" Stefan asked, entering the living room. "On second thought, nevermind," he cringed. Caroline blushed, but continued.

"Something happened. He's never this bad," she gestured towards the elder Salvatore. He didn't even acknowledge the two of them talking about him.

"Probably something to do with-" Stefan started.

"I love her," Damon interrupted, casual as can be. Caroline and Stefan both looked at him, startled.

"What?" Stefan asked, confused.

"I love her. More than Katherine, more than I ever believed possible. I don't like this feeling. Heartbreak, jealousy, hatred – it's killing me." It took a moment for Caroline and Stefan to catch up, and when they finally did, the young Salvatore looked pained at every word that spilled from his brother's mouth. "I didn't plan on this happening," Damon spoke truthfully, still watching the flames flicker. "I'm sorry, Stef." All he did was sigh.

"Well, it's not everyday I hear my brother convince his love for my current girlfriend slash the doppelganger of our vampire maker who we both loved at some point and time – more like the _same_ point and time," Stefan rambled on.

"Andddd you surprised the shit out of him," Caroline summed up, as Stefan fell silent.

"Aren't you gonna hit me? Come at me? Tie me up and feed me the innocent bunnies of Mystic Falls?" Damon turned to them now, and raised an eyebrow.

"For finally feeling something? No," Stefan shook his head.

"Let me rephrase that then. Don't you _want_ to hit me?" his trademark smirk was back, but it was less menacing than either of them had remembered.

"You bet your ass."

They reached nineteen that night.

* * *

Caroline walked into the boarding house, followed closely by Brothers Salvatore. She began to speak but was instantly silenced by Stefan. "Do you hear that?" he asked, mouth set in a firm line. They all paused momentarily, and Damon nodded grimly. He was about to speed away when Caroline grabbed his arm.

"Stop," she told him.

"Elena is crying," he wrenched his arm out of her grasp roughly. "And you want me to stop? The jealousy is a little late, _Care_."

"Oh, be quiet. I can hear her. And _I'm _going to be the one to check on her," Caroline said firmly. "Honestly, that girl spends so much time with the two of you, it's ridiculous. She needs a girl for once, and you both know it's true." The ever-agreeable Stefan nodded his assent whilst glaring at his over-protective brother out of the corner of his eye, and Damon grumbled unhappily.

"I guess so. But one ill-conceived word and you're out."

"Calm down lover boy. And drop the holier-than-thou act, I'd say you've spoken enough of those to last Elena a lifetime," she rolled her eyes, and he glared at her.

"Yeah, and it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything," Stefan finally spoke. "Cause I mean, I'd be a little jealous then."

"You _are _a little too calm about the whole thing," Damon cocked his head to one side.

"Hey, it's Tuesday," Caroline defended Stefan, causing him to laugh. "I wouldn't expect much more out of him. Ease up."

"More like brood-day," Damon muttered.

"Which is every day," she chimed in helpfully, and they smirked at the same time.

"I also forgot just _how_ funny you too are together," Stefan rubbed his forehead. "It's like I have two Damons now. Gonna have to say that Caroline's a bit better looking than you though, bro." Damon mock-gasped.

"Stefan.. was that – was that humor?"

"Enough," the blonde laughed, secretly flattered by Stefan's compliment. "Now get out! Both of you," Caroline shooed them in the direction of the door. "I'd prefer to have girl time without the two of you overhearing our every word."

"And go where?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, be bromantic and take Alaric out for lunch?" she said hurriedly, before turning and starting up the staircase.

"And me?" Stefan asked sarcastically. "Would you like me and Mason Lockwood to make kissy faces across a table at the Grill as well?"

"Nope. Bambi awaits!" Caroline called, not bothering to turn around and see the smile that was forming on Stefan's face. She knew it would be there. When Caroline reached the top of the stairs she paused, listening until she knew the two men were actually gone, and giggling when she heard the curse words they exchanged instead of goodbyes. Were all vampire brothers in love with the same girl this difficult? She shook the thoughts from her mind as Elena's muffled sobs reached her ears once more. She crept silently down the corridor and stood outside her friend's door, before taking a deep breath and entering.

"Caroline?" Elena sniffed, turning her head away while attempting to gather herself.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked quietly. Elena tried to smile brightly at her, and failed.

"Yeah, absolutely. Damn allergies," a watery laugh escaped her, before her eyes teared up once more and she shook silently.

"Oh, honey," she sped to her side and held the girl to her chest, rocking her back and forth like Caroline's own mother had done to her many years ago. It was a comforting gesture, and Elena recognized that, for when she had composed herself once more, she turned to the blonde and smiled. A real smile this time.

"You're too good to me, Care. I've been way too hard on you recently."

"No, no," Caroline shook her head. "Don't you even say that. It's fine."

"No, really," Elena said. "I've been bitter, and I've been angry. And you deserved none of it."

"That's not true, Elena," Caroline sighed, leaning back against a pillow. "I should have told you." No one spoke for a few minutes.

"Are _they_ here?" Elena finally whispered, her curiousity finally getting the better of her. Caroline shook her head.

"I've been listening for them. I'll know when they get back. I figured you needed a girl to talk to, so I sent them away for a couple hours. It's safe, so care to spill what's on your mind?"

"The one person who shouldn't be," Elena turned her head away from the blonde in shame.

"Wha-" Caroline began, but then stopped. "Oh."

"I know, it's terrible, and it's wrong, and I feel like I'm even betraying Stefan in my mind – I just don't know what to do," she spoke, guilt evident in her voice. "And I also just don't know how to _stop_."

"Well Damon _is _pretty charming," Caroline smirked, and Elena shot a glare in her direction.

"You two fuck all the time. We know. Don't rub it in," Elena laughed and tried to keep her tone light, but Caroline saw the pain that flashed across her eyes.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized quietly once more. "I'm not really capable of being subtle. I also had no idea how much he meant to you – what about Stef though?" Elena closed her eyes and sighed.

"I love him. So much. But I don't know if it's the kind of love to last, well – _eternity_." Caroline couldn't hide her surprise at that.

"And you think Damon could give you that?"

"I think there's a possibility. Stefan and I jumped into our relationship as soon as we met, there was no friendship to begin with. No getting to know each other before hand. It was so different when I met Damon, and I can honestly say that he is my best friend. Or was, if he's still speaking to me after how I acted."

"But is friendship enough?" Caroline asked.

"I just, I feel like our relationship is this like.. small flame that could easily give way to a fiery explosion." Her tone was wistful. "One that would tide me over until forever. But he could hurt me. More than I have ever hurt before. Yet I still think it could be worth it."

"Wow. You're honestly serious about this whole thing, Elena," Caroline sat up, and looked at her friend with something half parts admiration, half parts you're-batshit-crazy. "I will admit, I'm still skeptical. But, you _have_ taken the one person I believed was a lost cause and changed him from the inside out. If you believe you can give a damned soul eternity, I will support you. And while we're being honest, I have something I need to get off my chest. Please, don't hate me, or think that this biases my opinion in any way. Whoever you choose, I _will_ stand by you."  
"Spill, Care," Elena gave her friend a curious side-glance.

"I think I might have feelings for-" she began, wringing her hands nervously.

"Oh no, no no," Elena backed up against the headboard in fear. "Please don't say who I think you're going to say."

"-Stefan." Elena blinked, confused.

'What?"

"Yeah," Caroline answered wryly. "Shocker, I know."

"I felt the slightest pang of jealousy at that," Elena admitted. "But I'm not one to judge either. I mean, he's going to _murder_ me when he finds out."

"Or brood. A lot."

"More than he already does?" Elena cocked an eyebrow. "Not possible." This elicited a hearty laugh from the blonde.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to agree with that."

"He laughs with you," Elena picked at a thread on the sheet.

"He'd pick you over me in a heartbeat," Caroline countered.

"He doesn't _have _a heartbeat," Elena shrugged.

"For some odd reason, that gives me hope." Later that night, Caroline smiled at Stefan as he walked by. He brushed by her without a word.

Twenty-two.

* * *

"Damon," she knocked lightly on his door, her heart practically beating out of her chest. This was it. This was what she'd been rehearsing in her mind for the past week and a half. Caroline and Stefan had gone out hunting not long ago, and she was secretly grateful for the privacy. Vampire hearing limited that immensely.

"What?" his voice floated into the hallway, tone suspicious.

"Can I – can I come in?" Elena's voice sounded meek, even to her own ears.

"Dunno. Can you?" he asked.

"Ass," she muttered, finally gaining the courage it took to just walk in and face him. He was laying shirtless on the bed, bottle of bourbon by his side. If Elena was being honest, she'd be surprised to see him sober. She walked slowly over to his bed and perched on the edge, facing away from him. She was silent for a couple minutes, listening to him take swig after swig of the liquor. Finally, she spoke. "I have a confession to make." Another lengthy pause. Damn, where to start. "I – I've been lying to you, and I've been lying to Stefan – and most importantly, I've been lying to myself." Elena felt the bed dip as he sat up, obviously intrigued.

"Elena," he murmured.

"Just – just let me finish," she said. "This past month or so, I've been in so much pain. I didn't know why at first, and when I did, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. But ever since I found out about.. that _thing_. With you. And Caroline. It feels like every time I close my eyes, I see the two of you – and I cry. And I've gone through countless excuses as to why: I don't want to see my friend get hurt, I don't want to see you get hurt. The truth is, I just didn't want _myself_ to get hurt." She didn't have to turn around for him to tell tears were filling her eyes once more. "And it did hurt, Damon. It hurt so damn much."

"I told them I love you," he spoke softly once she had stopped speaking. Elena turned around to face him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What?"

"'Lena," a hand involuntarily went up to stroke her cheek. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you give yourself to me, I'm never going to let go. So I'd think more carefully about this before you go making promises you may not be able to keep. You still love him, I know you do."

"I can't give him what he _wants_, Damon," she said, frustrated. "He needs a girl who can make him smile, every single day of his life. Who he doesn't have to constantly worry about breaking. I'm not the girl I was when we met, but he doesn't understand that. I'm not fragile anymore, and I'm not sugar and spice and everything nice. And I'm definitely not Katherine. I don't want him to have to worry about me leaving him 24/7. Especially as of late, he's been paranoid beyond belief."

"I'm done with being second best though, Elena," Damon muttered. "That's all I've been, my entire life. Second to daddy dearest, second to Katherine, and now, second to you. I don't want to be your rebound guy, I want –no, _need_, to be your first choice. Your absolute. Your only. And if I need to wait in order to be that, so be it. It's not like I don't have time," he laughed humorlessly.

"But Damon," she lay down next to him on the bed, suddenly exhausted, and curled into his side. "Stefan and I – we're not right for each other anymore. Truthfully, it's been a while since we were." His heart ached as the soft skin of her cheek caressed his bare chest. "I can't be with him now. Not after realizing the extent of my feelings for you," she told him quietly. "And I don't _want_ to."

"I still think we should wait, there's no need to rush into things," he sat up, turning away from her, as she looked on in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Elena placed a hand on his back, and he shrugged it off gently.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to make sure you're certain," was Damon's reply.

"Is it Caroline?" she sat up as well. He turned around, his expression unreadable, and she was sure her insecurities would choke her. She was finding it hard to breathe. "Oh god, it is. I – I, uh, I have to go." Her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment, and she hurried towards the door."

"No, _Elena_!" he tried to call her back, but she was already racing down the staircase and out the door. Shit. "The hell?" Damon spoke out loud. "I declare my love for her, and she thinks I have a thing for _Caroline_? You can come up now, by the way. You're real subtle, anyone ever tell you that?"

"A girl can try, right?" Caroline sped through the window, hands on her hips.

"Back from hunting, I see," Damon flopped backwards onto the bed, groaning as he ran his hands through his hair. "My life? It sucks."

"What the fuck happened?" she threw her hands up in the air, and began to pace. "I leave for an hour, _one_ measly hour, and in that amount of time you manage to make Elena think you and I are more than fuck-buddies?"

"I didn't do it on _purpose_, damnit!" he glared at her from the bed. "She admitted her feelings for me, so I told her what I told the two of you the other night. All I said was that I wanted to take things slow with her, not jump right into it. So she freaked the hell out. She's all OMG, you love Caroline!" he imitated the brunette's voice. "I don't get it!"

"You and I have been sleeping together for like two months now. She probably thinks you're making an excuse – since when does Damon Salvatore take things slow?" Caroline covered her face with her hands. "And I already told her, I like Stefan. She should know that we're purely physical, like come on." Caroline thought back over what she had just said, and froze when she realized her slip-up.

"You what?" Damon's mouth hung open, before the corners of his mouth twisted upwards.

"Damnit! Don't tell, okay?" Caroline backtracked frantically. "Promise me!"

"Oooooh, what would I tell," he grinned devilishly. "That you like Stef? Didn't I tell you to go for it already?" Damon stood up, grabbing Caroline's hands and dancing around with her. "It's cute, I admit," he spun her around, and she laughed. "You can eat woodland creatures together, and drink puppy blood – that's his favorite you know," a wink, and another twirl. They danced by the stereo, and he quickly pressed the play button on it. "Dance with me, Caroline," he bowed mockingly. Still laughing, she allowed him to grasp her hands in his, and they waltzed around the room.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan sounded suspicious as he and Elena walked in together. Caroline and Damon jumped away from each other hurriedly, and Damon rubbed the nape of his neck nervously when Elena wouldn't meet his gaze.

"We were just, uh-" Caroline fumbled for words, and Damon could have shot himself then and there. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse. "What are you guys doing?" she asked instead of answering his question.

"I was on my way back from hunting – thanks for ditching me, by the way," Stefan smiled wryly. "And I ran into Elena on the side of the road. She shouldn't be out on her own, it's too dangerous. I carried her back here, since _someone _wouldn't cooperate," he shot a pointed look at Elena, who plastered an innocent look on her face.

"Whatever do you mean, Stef?" she leaned into his side, grinning up at him. "I found I was perfectly negotiable."

"You booked it away from me," he laughed. "I could barely catch you even _with_ my vampire speed."

"It's cause I'm too fast for you," she smirked.

"Dream on."

"Can you catch me now?" she giggled, sounding eerily like Katherine for a moment. Then she raced out of the room, and Stefan gave chase, a goofy smile spreading across his face. As soon as they were out of sight, Damon turned around, kicking the foot of his bed so hard that the wood (and his toe) broke. He grimaced as it healed, and Caroline folded her arms across her chest.

"It hurts, eh?" he nodded in her direction.

"Damn straight. Who needs emotions?" Caroline grumbled.

"We do," Damon warned her. "I know what it does when you turn them off for too long – it's not pretty." Just then Elena shot around the bend once more, and dove for Damon's bed. Stefan wasn't far behind, and he was on top of her in seconds. Once she caught her breath again, she pulled his face down to hers in a passionate liplock, the audience seeming not to bother her. Damon's face fell, and Caroline found the look in his eyes unbearable. He exited the room so quickly that everyone barely noticed his leaving. Caroline had glanced away during the kiss as well, but when she knew it was done she turned back to the pair.

"I hope you enjoy eternity, Elena," Caroline said softly, giving a wan smile before she too left the room. "Because you may have just lost someone who could have been in it." Elena swallowed thickly and watched Caroline's retreating form with guilt-filled eyes, as Stefan looked on in bewilderment.

"What's she implying?" he asked, jealousy creeping onto his face. He was all too aware of her growing feelings for his brother.

"Nothing," Elena murmured. "I don't know what she's talking about."

Twenty-seven.

* * *

Caroline was slowly pouring a defrosted bag of blood into a mug decorated with cartoon animals. She wondered what they'd say if they knew she was drinking _them_. A few weeks ago, the blonde had come up with the brilliant idea to go hunting and save some of the blood – just in case something bad happened, and they needed to be healed. She emptied it quietly, knowing that Stefan probably most likely wouldn't find her laziness an "emergency situation".

Speak of the devil. "Oh Caroline, you're in such danger," Stefan mocked as he walked in stealthily. She jumped in surprise, before whirling around, a guilty smile on her face.

"Don't judge," she said haughtily. "I was hungry."

"Shoulda known we'd run out quickly," Stefan laughed.

"It's not my fault though," Caroline smiled widely. "You missed the comedic moment of the year. _Damon_ accidentally grabbed the wrong uh.. species. I thought he was going to puke," she laughed as she recalled the memory. "So I thought to myself, why waste a perfectly good squirrel? So really, you should blame him for it." When she finished her story, she noticed Stefan trying not to laugh at her. "What? What is it?" she growled. His laughter finally erupted, and she stood there watching him, indignant.

"Nothing Care, nothing," he smiled, cocking his head to one side as he studied her. She blushed under his gaze now, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear shyly. "You're cute when you ramble on." She beamed at him as he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks Stef," Caroline giggled.

"You know you're too good for him, right?" he sighed now, his arm snaking around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Too good, or too _good_?" she asked quietly.

"Both." The butterflies in her stomach erupted once more. When she turned her head sideways to glance at him, he looked over as well. Cautiously, she inched towards him, and when he didn't move she placed the lightest of kisses on his mouth.

"Thank you, Stefan." She didn't sleep with Damon that night.

* * *

"Damn it, Elena. Get a grip," Elena repeated in her mind. She wasn't entirely sure why she still felt terrible about what she had done. Probably because Damon and her had barely exchanged words over the past two weeks. Mostly because he was avoiding her. When she was at the boarding house, he was out, and vice versa. Well, this ends tonight, she told herself. Stomping over to his room, she yelled out.

"Damon Salvatore, I'm coming in. Don't you dare leave right now. I know you're in there." Silence met her ears, so once more she twisted the doorknob, swinging the door open. Remembering how it had ended last time, she crossed her fingers. Just for good measure, of course. To her surprise, he _was _still in bed, so she let out a sigh of relief and a quiet thank you.

"What can I help you with?" his smile was forced. For the strangest of reasons, her bottom lip began to quiver. She just stood there, eyes filling with tears, with no idea as to why. She wiped at them hurriedly. No need to be vulnerable right now, especially when he was angry with her already. If there was one man who had a hurtful comment for every single second of her life, it would be him. But damnit, she loved him. She _loved _him. She could pinpoint the exact moment her realization caught up with her - it was almost as if she had been flung into a brick wall. Out of the blue, she sunk to the floor and began bawling her eyes out. He looked at her, panicked.

"Elena? What's wrong? _Elena_?" She continued to weep, and there seemed to be no stopping her sobbing. Flying to her side, he grabbed her face and turned it towards him. "What is it? Does anything hurt? Are you okay?" he asked her with ferocious intensity, causing her to only cry harder. He still cared. Why did he still care? After all she had done. She could barely comprehend. He pulled her into his arms now, shushing her and brushing stray strands of hair that had been plastered to her face by tears away. When she finally began to calm down, her chest hurt and she felt light-headed. Everything in her was tingling from all the hyperventilating she had been doing. He gazed down at her worriedly.

"I'm so stupid – so, so stupid," Elena said, voice raspy. "Why on earth do you love me? I didn't even trust you. I just, I don't, I can't-" she murmured dazedly, barely able to complete a sentence.

"Shush baby," he pressed a finger to her lips. "Give it a few minutes." When she felt well enough to sit up, she did. And hurtled herself towards him, knocking him backwards with the force.

Her arms were locked around his neck, and all he could make out was "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," repeated over and over. He pried her off and sat her down in front of him. When he was sure he had her full attention he pressed his lips against hers, putting all he had into that one simple kiss. It was the most compassion and love she thought she had ever felt. When they pulled back for air Elena had tears in her eyes once more. "I don't deserve you." He laughed loudly at that, and she looked on in confusion.

"_You_ don't deserve _me_?" he asked incredulously. She nodded, not seeing where he was going with it. "I slept with your best friend for like three months, probably killed about half of the residents in this town, and am now kissing my brother's girlfriend. If there's anyone who isn't deserving, it's me." She cringed as he spoke, but shook it off.

"I don't care about the past, Damon. I'm done living in it."

"I love you," his heart swelled with adoration for her.

"I love you too," Elena choked back tears for what seemed like the millionth time that night. She was where she belonged now, she was sure of that.

* * *

Stefan had just finished another bottle of Damon's favorite liquor. Caroline watched him worriedly from a cozy armchair. "She loves him," he muttered in disbelief, still awestruck. "She fucking loves him."

"Yeah, I can hear them too," Caroline reminded, before backtracking when she realized how unsympathetic that sounded. "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah. Me too." When Elena moaned Damon's name during their kiss, Stefan clenched his glass so hard it shattered. He blinked hard, trying to stop his eyes from watering. Caroline could practically feel his heart breaking. This was the problem, she thought. She supported Elena's relationship of course, but someone always seemed to be hurting. First it was Damon, and now it was Stefan.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Caroline sped in front of him. "You can get through this, Stefan. Remember when you said I can do better than Damon? Well you can do better than Elena. Remember that." He nodded numbly. "You'll get over her someday, don't worry. Sometimes you just need to move on in order to see what's right in front of you," she said meaningfully, and he looked at her, the pieces falling into place. He smiled a genuine smile at her.

"I appreciate it, Caroline. Really." This time it was him who initiated the kiss. As she smiled against his mouth he thought maybe things would work out, after all.

* * *

The first time it happened, Damon was completely, totally, outrageously sober. For the first time in months, perhaps. Lounging on a chair in front of the fireplace, he stretched, muscles rippling beneath his shirt as he did so. Then she had entered the room, mouth curled into a shy smile, the lightest blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Elena." He did as he had said – he held on and never let go.

* * *

Spare me a review? Also, are there any other Caroline/Stefan shippers out there? I actually love them so much!


End file.
